


blissful reveries

by noblealice



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fantasizing, Featuring Julie's Very Active Imagination, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hopeless Romantic Julie Molina, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Post-Season/Series 01, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: (Or five times Julie is interrupted while fantasizing about Luke (and One time Luke is interrupted while fantasizing about Julie))"But then he looked down at her and she marvelled at how long his eyelashes were, how soft his lips looked. There was an electric crackle of something between them and she never wanted it to break. Never wanted this moment to end yet at the same time was desperate for his next words, hoping they’d be the push to move them out of this teasing holding pattern."
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 277





	blissful reveries

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank my beta, Hayley, who read this over and calmed me down when I was spiralling out of control. She's the greatest and any mistakes still here are all my own.
> 
> Second, this fic is rated Teen BUT if you're uncomfortable with seventeen-year-olds masturbating to thoughts of another seventeen-year-old then don't read the last section and you'll be grand. (I don't want to be yelled at for Corrupting The Youths.)

1\. 

Julie had always had an overly active imagination. She imagined full musical numbers in the halls at school and her brain substituted her preferred dance partner during her test with Nick. 

Her mom used to just smile and tilt her head and fondly call her _mija maravillosa_. She never thought it was weird until Dr. Turner started interrogating how often these little fantasies happened. Julie even got worried herself until she realized that they were pretty rare - she had to be _really_ inspired.

The most common substitution was when she and Flynn had their girls movie nights. Her brain would wander, wondering what it would be like to be the main character in a rom com and then eventually she’d be in place of the actress, staring up at whatever handsome actor Flynn had a crush on that week.

They were watching a classic from their childhoods and Julie was pretty into it, despite seeing it a dozen times before. It was the scene where the hero declared he’d been an ass and Julie sighed as the heroine melted in his embrace.

But suddenly it was Luke who held her face, cupping her cheeks in his guitar-string-calloused hands, so reminiscent of how they had shared a tender moment a few weeks ago after the Orpheum show. 

“I promise never to hurt you again.” Movie-Luke said, echoing the words of the actor on screen and she trusted him implicitly. Movie-Julie stared into his eyes, licking her lips, daring him to close the distance between them. 

Luckily, movie-Julie was more bold than real-Julie, she didn’t have to worry about messing up a band dynamic or getting rejected, she simply lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to press her lips to movie-Luke’s. They were warm and soft and moved gently beneath hers. His hands moved to cup the back of her neck and he used the leverage to deepen the kiss, causing movie-Julie to sigh again as she surrendered to the feel of him.

She felt utterly protected and cherished, it was a different warmth than the charged heat of stage lights and a crowd’s applause but was no less potent because she felt the same thrill in her chest as when she sang, only now the warmth travelled lower through her body and spread down to her toes.

A laugh from Flynn pulled her from the blissful reverie. “I know I say this everytime, but no way would I let him off that easy after what he pulled earlier. Sure, he’s cute and all, but he’d have to grovel for a few weeks before he got anywhere close to kissing me.”

“Yeah,” Julie squirmed, rubbing her thighs together, trying to clear her mind of the image and will her body to cool down. “So unrealistic.” She said as she leaned over for another handful of popcorn, glad that Flynn wasn’t using her best friend superpowers at the moment to read her mind.

2\. 

Julie was pumped, to say the least, she had just scored an A on her English Lit test, which meant that with her part of their bargain fulfilled, her Dad had to let her play their next gig at The Satellite Club, despite their call time for the stage being at 10 on a school night. She rushed home from school and barrelled straight into the studio, looking for her boys so she could share her good news with them all.

She found Luke alone, strumming on his acoustic guitar, humming faintly with a pen between his lips and his journal open next to him. Too delighted with her news to wait for the others, she bounced up to him and yelled “Surprise!” 

Luke’s smile was immediate and he seemed to catch her infectious energy because within seconds he had dropped everything and was standing in front of her. “What’s the surprise?” He looked her up and down, and it took all her willpower not to heat too much under his gaze.

She held up one finger, silently asking for a minute, then dug around in her backpack for the test. Mrs. Glintz hadn’t made the letter big enough for Julie’s liking, so she had spent a few minutes doodling a large pink A on the front of the page so it couldn’t be missed.

“I passed! We get to rock the The Satellite Club tomorrow!”

Like an excited puppy, his face transformed into an expression of complete joy. “Yes! I knew you could do it! You’re a genius!” She kept bouncing from happiness and then was picked up mid bounce into Luke’s arms, where he swung her around in celebration.

She had to lock her legs around his waist to avoid falling, and laughed into his shoulder as he continued whooping and twirling.

Eventually he slowed and she took the moment to lean back from where her hands were intertwined from around his neck to look him in the eye. “Thanks in large part to you, Luke. Who knew you had such insights on The Great Gatsby?”

“English lit is all about understanding metaphors, which is basically songwriting 101. You were always going to crush this.”

“Still, you didn’t have to take the time to help me when I was spiralling. Thanks for keeping me calm when I wanted to panic.”

“Anything for you, Julie, you know that.” He hadn’t put her down yet and she was still in his embrace, his strong arms securing her and she had never felt more safe.

“Besides, I can relate to a part of Jay, wasn’t he in love with a girl he couldn’t have?” Okay, what exactly did _that_ mean? It couldn’t mean what she thought, right?

But then he looked down at her and she marvelled at how long his eyelashes were, how soft his lips looked. There was an electric crackle of _something_ between them and she never wanted it to break. Never wanted this moment to end yet at the same time was desperate for his next words, hoping they’d be the push to move them out of this teasing holding pattern.

“Julie, I think that’s quite big enough.” Wait, what?

Julie was suddenly seated at a desk and blinked up at…..Ms. Glintz? “I appreciate your enthusiasm but I believe the letter grade I assigned is clear enough without you needing to make it to be able to be seen from space.” Julie looked back down at where her fingers had doodled around the ‘A’ in bright pink highlighter, just like in her daydream when she showed it to Luke.

“Sorry Ms. Glintz.”

“Just try to pay attention to the rest of the class.” She then continued droning on about their next assigned reading and Julie slipped her test in her bag, excited to tell the boys when they were all together about her passing grade and determined to destroy this embarrassing daydreaming habit. It was only bringing about trouble.

3\. 

“Julie! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Luke, you looked for me in two places and then I’m guessing Reggie told you where I was.”

“I looked for you in _three_ places, thankyouverymuch. Why are you even out here?” He seemed to be taking in her old and torn work clothes and cleaning supplies for the first time.

“You may remember from when you were human, but sometimes teenagers have chores to do.”

“Yeah, but you should just blow them off. We’ve got to practice.”

“I’ve been skipping out on too many responsibilities lately. I think it’s been taking a toll on my Dad. He actually took my tia up on her offer to help more around the house.”

“That doesn’t sound terrible.”

“You don’t understand. She’s like a category four hurricane when she’s _not_ invited to come through, so _with_ an invitation....”

“That bad, huh?”

“I love her, don’t get me wrong, but let’s just say that I’m gonna take a tiny step back from the band to help out around the house more. At least until things have calmed down some.”

“Julie, this is the time to maximize on our momentum! After our last show we should be practicing all the time, writing new songs, booking gigs at every place that will take us!”

She laughed. “I didn’t say I was quitting. We can still do that after I wash the car. Honestly, it won’t take that long. I’d probably be done before you finish your long, mad-man’s tirade about the perils of taking our foot off the gas.”

“I don’t rant like a mad-man.” He crossed his arms and was very close to pouting.

She pointed her soapy sponge at his face. “I know you, Luke. You were just getting warmed up, I bet you’ve planned out the ten minute long inspirational speech before the next practice.”

“You wound me deeply.” He clutched both hands to his heart and stumbled a bit. She laughed and it got a smile out of him. “But seriously, so long as you’re still coming to practice, I’ll be happy.”

“Stop being such a drama queen.” She laughed again and aimed the hose at him, hitting him square in the chest. Unfortunately, this would turn out to be her undoing because Luke just let out a bark of laughter, pointed at her and said “I’ll get you back for that,” before peeling his dripping wet shirt off. Leaving pale, wet and sculpted skin shining in the sun. Oh, Lord.

It was almost too distracting to remember to run away from his promised retaliation but he quickly picked up the bucket of sudsy water and advanced toward her. She squealed and ran around the car to hide from him. “Luke, no! Someone might see!” He chased her around the car until she was breathless, his desire for revenge beating her own self preservation. Or perhaps a part of her knew how futile it was to run away from Luke when all she wanted was to run into his arms.

He surprised her by doubling back and came at her from the front when she was expecting the cold bucket down her back. “Not the hair!” She yelled, covering her head with her hands.

This seemed to startle him because he paused and tried to re-adjust mid-dumping, his toe catching in the hose that lay on the ground where she’d dropped it.

In slow motion she watched the shock on his face as he tripped and fell towards her, knocking the air out of her. She slammed back up against the car with the momentum of his fall and luckily he had his arms out to catch himself before she was crushed by a semi-naked, wet, guitarist.

They were both dripping with freezing cold water but she felt the familiar heat she associated with Luke begin to stoke inside her. She really hoped he couldn’t feel how the cold and his presence was making her nipples harden but Luke seemed utterly preoccupied by something on her face.

Just when she was about to make a joke about it, he broke the silence. “Hey, Julie, it’s important that you...I just….you mean more to me than music,” he moved to tuck a tendril of mostly wet hair behind her ear, “you know that, right?”

“Luke, you can’t--” A dozen different responses flew through her head as she tried to process his words. _Can’t say things like that to me. Can’t mean that when I know how much music means to you. Can’t lead me on if you’re never going to take the next step._

Just when she was about to finish her thought, Carlos’ voice broke through the tension. “I think that spot is clean.”

Which is when she realized that she was alone out here, and had been for some time, washing the same spot for who knows how long as she had put words Luke had probably never thought once in his life to say, in his mouth. 

Dammit, she needed help.

4\. 

Trivia was fun tonight but dang, was that close. She had almost hugged Luke when he got the final brain teaser question right. Her boys were always competitive in a friendly way but something had gotten into Luke tonight, he was ringing in with correct answers left and right and she felt so damn proud of all the hard work he was doing to try to educate himself on the world since his death since it was obviously paying off.

But hugs were saved for special you-almost-died occasions. If she started giving them out freely, she’d get addicted and her crush would spiral out of control. Her latest fantasies confirmed this. She needed distance.

So, of course, that was when she heard Luke pop into her bedroom. She took a break from brushing out her curls at her vanity and turned to face him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Good job tonight.”

“I had a great teacher.”

“Well, you guys are getting better at all the pop culture you missed. Soon Willie won’t even be able to tease Alex about not knowing Beiber.”

“But you forgot something.”

Crap, she had zoomed out of the garage so fast after the last question she wouldn’t be surprised if she’d left her entire backpack in the studio.

But Luke wasn’t carrying her textbook-heavy backpack slung over one shoulder like it was no weight at all. In fact, he didn’t seem to have anything in his hands. Just a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He moved toward her and since she felt a little vulnerable in her thin pajamas, she retreated until she felt her back hit the wall. With nowhere else to go, he smiled at how he had her trapped and at his mercy. 

He moved his hands so that they were on either side of her head and leaned into her personal space. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime as he moved impossibly closer and dipped his head down so he could whisper in her ear, his breath just ghosting over her neck.

From here, she could smell the blend of worn cotton, pine deodorant and his guitar fret conditioner that reminded her of sandalwood. It was a smell that made him uniquely Luke. She breathed in, not caring if Flynn would judge her for this lapse in judgement later.

“You still owe me a prize.” His breath tickled her ear and she shivered involuntarily.

“Uh…” she stammered.

“If you won’t give it to me, I’ll have to claim one from you.” He turned his head then, nosing at her neck and her head fell back to give him better access. Her lips parted on a soft moan when he made contact with his lips to the delicate skin beneath her jaw. 

She felt super sensitive and hyper aware, like electricity was coursing through her veins and sparking at the point of contact where his lips were moving over her body.

If he kept this up any longer, her knees were going to give out.

“Open your eyes, Julie.” His face was in front of her again and that mischievous glint was still present. How did she want to kiss him and scold him all at the same time?

How did she explain that if she wanted to keep breathing, she needed to close her eyes against the burning intensity of his gaze?

“Mija, ready for bed?” Her Dad called out from the bathroom. 

“Just a second!” She responded...from her vanity. Where she was still brushing out her hair and staring off into space. Whew, that one was more potent than most, these daydreams were getting worse.

5\. 

Her boys liked surprises and she was starting to be converted. It was the night before her 17th birthday and a note was left on her bed to meet them in the garage after lights out (at least, that’s what she assumed it said, the penmanship was truly indecipherable).

“Guys?” She called out from the bushes, not seeing any lights.

“Over here,” came Luke’s reply and she walked closer to his smile, drawn to the warmth and promise that lay within.

“You can have your present on two conditions.” Julie rolled her eyes. Of course.

“One. You have to wear this.” Which was when she registered that both hands were behind his back. For a fleeting second she was afraid of the worst. That they had somehow found her mom’s Sunset Curve t-shirt. Or worse, one of those tacky tiaras.

But then he pulled out….a tie? She had hid her Avril phase very well, or so she thought, and was not in the mood to be teased about it.

Luke continued on, completely oblivious to any trepidation she was feeling. “Come on, turn around and I’ll tie it on.”

She quirked her eyebrow but did as she was told, still wondering what her boys were up to.

Luke took the silk and gently covered her eyes so she couldn’t see. Right, a blindfold. That made much more sense than the embarrassing turn her mind had taken. Except now her brain was following slightly more than friendly scenarios where a blindfold might be needed. Damn Flynn and her movie nights!

“Okay, now take my hands.” He led her to the door of the studio and gave her hands a little squeeze before dropping them to fiddle with something.

Trying not to sound too shaky, she asked, “what’s the second condition?”

“Easy. Don’t make a sound.” Luke then bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style over the threshold of the studio. Julie swallowed the little yelp she wanted to make and instead tightened her hands around his neck. It was disorienting not to see her surroundings and to lose her sense of balance, it made it feel like being held by Luke was an adventure and she hoped that he couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating.

She heard shuffling and then a low curse, which was followed by mutterings about how of course the other guys weren’t ready with the surprise yet.

He walked her over to the couch and sat down, bringing her with him so she was draped across his lap.

“Can I peek?”

He huffed out a laugh, “there’s nothing to see yet. So go ahead.”

She removed her hands from around his neck so that she could push off the silk tie. She was a little startled to find Luke’s face was much closer than she realized and she looked away, afraid he’d see the barely disguised want that seemed to float around her these days.

She was just about to get it under control and make a joke when he interrupted her thoughts.

“Actually, Julie, now that we’re alone. I--” Now it was his turn to look away but he moved his hand to her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. All that control flew out the window.

“Yes?” She tried to sound encouraging because she was all catlike curiousity of where this line of thought would go. She held her breath, afraid that even the slightest movement from her would spook him. 

Eventually, when no more words looked like they were coming, she said, “Luke, you can tell me anything.”

Which is when she heard Alex say, “Julie? Are you still coming?” His head popped through her bedroom door where she was holding the note that had been on her bed.

“Oh man, I knew I should’ve written it instead. It just invites you down to have a little pre-birthday celebration with us. Kind of a band tradition. Only this year we had to settle for one of those cake-in-a-mug things and a novelty candle that doesn’t blow out. Sorry in advance, we can’t bake and I can’t buy anything because I don’t---.”

She moved closer and put a finger on his lips before whispering, “Alex, relax. I’m sure I’ll love whatever you guys do. I just uh, couldn’t read the time I was supposed to be down there, that’s all.”

“Oh, good.” He took a deep breath in. “Meet us in the studio in five!” He exclaimed happily before popping out of view.

Right, five minutes should be enough time to get her raging hormones and traitorous mind to calm down. It’d be fine. It had to be. She didn’t want to mess the band up. Not when they had such a good thing going.

\+ 1. Luke gave a light knock on Julie’s bedroom door, a habit formed after he had disastrously walked in on a shocked and half-dressed Julie post-shower.

She had looked incredible, water still running down her calves from somewhere hidden beneath the largest and fluffiest towel he’d ever seen. Her skin was bright and her hair was down in ringlets that left him aching to tug on them.

For a second they had just stared at one another before she let out a scream. Her Dad came flying into the room and had even phased through him and Julie had to make up some story about a spider but still Luke couldn’t stop staring at her bare shoulders. Surely he’d seen her shoulders before, why had they looked so delectable right then? Like he could’ve licked them and--

He shook his head to clear that dangerous image. It was wrong, bandmates didn’t lick the smooth skin of other bandmates, no matter how tempting, it was probably against some code. And it would definitely get in the way of the music, which was Luke’s top priority.

He tested out a light “Jules?”, speaking as loud as he dared. Her family weren’t home but it never hurt to be cautious, especially with how weird she had been acting lately. Which is what he had to focus on. Why Julie was acting weird and how he could help make things go back to normal.

“Y-yes.” Okay, good. That was promising, although she sounded a little…..breathy?

Had she just come back from a run? Julie hated exercise, she complained about gym class to Flynn all the time.

Luke walked through the closed door and was met with a sight he was even less prepared to deal with than Julie in a sports bra.

Julie had her eyes scrunched closed and was biting her bottom lip, writhing and twisting slightly in the giant bed, she was panting and making high-pitched little noises that almost sounded like she was hurt except the pleasure on her face was unmistakable.

Her pajama top had been ruched up to reveal her stomach and her hands were hidden beneath the waistband of her underwear, moving rapidly and with alternating smooth and jerky thrusts.

She moaned and gasped more words, like ‘more’ and ‘please’ and ‘don’t stop’ as he stood there dumbly. Luke was transfixed, of course Julie would be vocal in bed, but more importantly, she was _radiant_.

Then she did something he was even less prepared for. From her lips came the single greatest sound he’d ever heard. His name.

He teleported out of there as fast as he could and into the shower of the studio, locking the door and turning on the water. He couldn’t get the image out of his head as he unceremoniously shucked the clothes from his body, planning on the icy cold water to calm the fire that was now running through his nervous system.

What would she have done if she’d seen him? What had it meant that she said his name? Was she thinking about him? As she touched herself?

Luke may have been dead for twenty five years, but he was still very much a seventeen year old boy and the thought of Julie imagining him had him hard almost instantly. He didn’t step under the water yet, but turned it another degree colder because this was definitely the time for the world’s coldest shower. He couldn’t disrespect his bandmate by jerking off to thoughts of her smooth skin and roaming fingers. 

Except…….what might have happened next had he made his presence known? Would she have kicked off the blankets, baring her legs to the night air and beckoned him closer? In his wildest dreams he didn’t think he could ever be so lucky that Julie would like him as more than a friend, but here she was, clearly thinking of him favourably.

If he was still there, he’d walk over and kneel down like he was praying to a goddess. He’d beg to stay, to watch…maybe she’d even let him _help_ her. 

“Dude, hurry up! I want to take a bath!” Came Reggie’s voice from the other side of the door.

Right. Back to a cold shower it was.


End file.
